


Kinktober Day 2

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: The honeymoon phase had ended and the two returned to their usual schedules, with more cuddling at the end of every day. However, Damian had grown increasingly busy. Which meant less alone time





	Kinktober Day 2

Angel softly sighed as she slid her bookmark into her book, closing it. She rested her head back against the headboard and looked at the ring on her finger, smiling softly at the memory of their wedding. Damian didn't leave her side for a solid week afterward and having him be so attentive and affectionate was unusual, but not unwelcomed.

The honeymoon phase had ended and the two returned to their usual schedules, with more cuddling at the end of every day. However, Damian had grown increasingly busy. He was learning more about running Wayne Enterprises and he was given more and more work to do, which meant he spent a lot of time alone in his study for hours.

She set her book on the nightstand and turned off the lamp, laying down as she tugged the soft blanket up to her shoulder. She glanced back at his spot and softly sighed, resting her head down. Hopefully he would come to bed soon.

Damian rubbed his eyes as he leaned away from the computer and softly sighed, looking over tiredly at the clock. It was close to 1 am, which meant Angel was well asleep. He turned off the computer and stood up, feeling his back pop in protest. Ugh, he needed a proper massage.. and a better chair.

He quietly walked to their room and yawned, silently shutting the door and locking it. He tugged off his shirt and carefully adjusted the blanket to lay down, feeling Angel shift and stir. He smied softly and gently grabbed her hand, mumbling, "Sorry for waking you."

She yawned and blinked tiredly at him, carefully reaching out to grab his shoulder. He tilted his head and moved closer, loosely holding her waist. She hummed softly and leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

He settled back against the pillows and returned the slow, lazy kiss. His hands trailed down her sides, feeling the soft silk nightgown against his rough palms. She hummed softly and pressed close, shifting to straddle his waist.

He held her hips and bunched up her nightgown, their tongues dancing together. She moaned softly as one hand trailed down to trace along her wet pussy lips and pressed close, the straps of her gown sliding down her shoulders. He licked his lips as they broke apart and slowly slid a finger in her pussy, kissing along her shoulder.

She panted softy and slowly moved her hips, reaching between them to tug the string on his pants loose. He shifted and tugged them down, moaning softly as she stroked him.

He bunched up her nightgown and shifted her, helping her slide down his cock. She moaned softly and rested her head on his chest, loosely hugging his shoulders. He guided her to slowly move and moaned softly, resting his head back.

She slowly moved her hips and moaned softly. He moaned softly and rubbed her thighs, guiding her to move faster. She moaned against his bare chest and moaned, biting her lip. It had been too long since they had proper sex and they were both feeling the effects of it.

He lazily smirked at her and lightly nipped her ear, drawing a gasp from her. "Let me hear you, habibi. Moan for me."

She flushed and pressed closer, moaning into his chest as he moved one hand to play with her clit. She pressed her nails into his shoulders as she came and moaned, slowing her movements. He softly groaned as she tightened around him and gripped her hips, thrusting up a few times before his cock twitched, his warm cum spilling into her.

He softly groaned and held her waist, holding her close. She moaned softly and relaxed against him, basking in his warmth. He rubbed her back and smiled softly, gently fixing the straps on her gown.

She yawned widely and squeezed his shoulder, mumbling, "I love you."

He smiled softly and gently laid her down, fixing their clothes. "I love you."

She nuzzled close and curled up as he tucked her into his chest. She sleepily mumbled, "Need to spend less time working."

He nodded and yawned, tugging the thin silk over them both. "I will, now sleep."

She mumbled incoherently and loosely held his hand, easily dozing back off. He smiled softly and held her close, tucking his nose in her hair. Sleep found him soon after.


End file.
